tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Love-Me Eimy
Love-me Eimy (ラブミィエイミー, Rabu mii Eimī?) is a fictional character in the anime Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (also known as Magical Project S), a spinoff of Tenchi Muyo!. She appears as an evil magical girl and controlled by Ramio in her attempt to defeat Pretty Sammy, like Pixy Misa she is the rival and dramatic foil of the series' protagonist, magical girl Pretty Sammy. She is the alter ego of Eimi Date (伊達 映美, Date Eimi?), who is the classmate of Sasami and class rep in Sasami's class. When Romio arrives on the scene to help Ramia after Pixy Misa's defeat, she takes control of Eimi and causes her to transform into her own champion magical girl. Ramio uses her "Remote Controller" to control Eimi and gives orders to her. Love-Me Eimy In the episode, Haida was getting back the ball outside and still not returned to the classroom and the sky is turning weird. At the same time, Tsunami is about to be queen, Romio shows up and has a new plan for wreaking the Earth without the help of Pixy Misa as she got a best chosen female to be transformed into third magical girl. Ramia asked who she is and Romio gives a picture showing Haida was posing and Eimi walked by. As the queen's inauguration ceremony starts Romio starts her plan at the same time holding a remote controller. Haida gets into trouble after that and the classmates worry about her. Eimi suggests that she goes out to find her as the class leader. Two monsters appear at the sky and start wreaking havoc at Sammy's elementary school, Sasami tries to use Pretty Coquettish Bomber to defeat them but it doesn't work. The monsters say they are not the same as Love monsters, suddenly the there is a flash in the sky and a magical girl appears. The third magical girl introduces herself as "Love-Me Eimy". Everyone doesn't recognize who she is and finally Haida comes back with the ball but Eimi doesn't come back. Romio is controlling Eimi instead of Haida and transforming her into magical girl with the antenna on her head, the device that controls her. While being controlled and transformed, Love-me Eimy remains some personality in her alter ego and chides people for breaking school rules like her normal counterpart. She tends to make up rules at her convenience, though, and when she sings her songs (as terrible as her usual self) they are also filled with strange contradictory lyrics. She is nonetheless very powerful and Sammy has to get some help from Oryo (disguised as Cool Red) in order to beat her. She always wants to attack first and not giving others a chance. However, for the battle with Sasami her Love-Me fire attack being emitted by Pretty Coquettish Bomber and causing her antenna becomes damaged, she feels weird until the mind-control device destroyed. After being defeated the controller becomes broken Eimi turns to normal again but is unable to transform out of her costume, stuck as a magical girl for the remainder of the series. Her signal from the antenna on her head is received when Romio controls the remote controller commanding her to do something evil, Love-me Eimy follows and order the Love-Me monsters to destroy the world but adds that not to break the school rules. Before the controller being broken, Eimi cannot remember all her activities as Love-me Eimy. She finally wakes up and being embarrassed with the magical girl costumes, despite that being controlled before when Oryo shows up she just asked whether he was embarrassed with his outfit rather than hers. She cries out for teacher and admits that she has broken the school rules, also shouts out this is the biggest mistake of her life. When the Earth is shifting toward the sun she yells that she'd rather die than die in magical girl costume. Eimi Date Eimi is a girl who is class rep in Sasami's class. She seems to know the school rules by heart and tries to make sure everyone abides by them. Even in the oddest of situations, and outside of school, she chides people that they are going against "school rules". In the first episode she admits to having dreams of becoming an actress but her voice is shrill, and her singing is later shown to be downright terrible. The class has to keep her quiet when they sing a song together or otherwise she single-handedly ruins it, such as during the School Festival, they first had to tie and gag Eimi during the rehearsal, and then cover Eimi's mouth during the performance. Incantations Summoning * Left/Right Ladies - Rather than Pixy Misa's Love-Love Monsters, Love-Me Eimy call these as Lovely Monsters. Attack * Fireball magic - Love-Me Eimy's usual attack, she uses her magical item to create fireball and shoot to the buildings causing explosion. Category:Magical Girl Pretty Sammy Category:Magical Project S Category:Characters Category:Females